1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used in the application of heat or cold to various portions of the appendages of the human body. More particularly, this invention relates to ice packs designed to be fitted about an appendage of the human body to effectuate the application of cold to an affected area such as the knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exist many types of devices designed to be filled with a cold or hot medium and then applied to an affected area of the human body or an animal such as a horse. The most basic of such devices consists of a hot water bag in which a bladder is filled with hot water and then applied to the affected area. Another most basic type of these devices include ice packs in which a bladder is filled with ice and then applied to the affected area. The more common forms of such devices consist of generally rectangular bladders having a filling cap at one end or a generally circular bladder with a fill cap at its center. It has long been recognized that one major disadvantage to these types of devices is their inability to be easily secured about the affected area of the appendage so that the person could freely move about without constantly holding the device into position.
With somewhat limited success, various methods have been invented which seek to affix the devices to the affected area of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,684 discloses a hot and cold pack comprising an encapsulated absorbent pad positioned within a cover. A plurality of fasteners is attached to the edges of the cover allowing the pack to be positioned over a large body portion such as the back, shoulder or stomach or to be applied to other body members such as the ankle, neck or face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,773 discloses a similar cold pack which comprises a supply of water encapsulated within a relatively thin polyurethane bladder. After the freezing of the water within the bladder, the resulting thin layer of ice is fragmented into small particles, thereby allowing the pack to be more appropriately fitted about the affected area of the appendage. U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,914 discloses an ice pack for an ankle which basically comprises an ice containing bag which is fitted about the ankle by means of a draw-string. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,761 discloses an ice bag harness including several pockets adapted to receive an ice bag. The harness includes tie strap allowing the harness to be fitted about an appendage and tied.
In addition to the devices disclosed in the foregoing patents, there has also been developed ice packs which function in the conventional manner as an ice pack but also function as a splint to immobilize the appendage to which the ice pack is affixed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,819 and 3,561,435 disclose an ice pack including an air fillable bladder which functions as a splint.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the ice pack art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ice pack adapted to be filled with ice and then fitted about the knee of a person.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ice pack having a design which, when fitted about the knee of a person, remains in proper position about the knee even while the person is walking or is otherwise mobile.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ice pack having a plurality of individualized compartments for receiving the ice to be used during treatment to assure that the cooling effects of the ice is concentrated to each area of the affected area to be treated.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ice pack having individualized compartments for receiving ice in such a manner that a certain degree of bending motion is allowed while the person is wearing the knee ice pack.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack having a recessed area located proximate to the patella area (kneecap) of the knee to prevent the patella area from being subject to the cold treatment while allowing the affected areas of the knee to be treated.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack having a cut-out recess to assure that the ice positioned within the individualized compartments will not come in thermal contact with the patella area of the knee.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack having an opening at the upper portion thereof to facilitate easy filling of the ice pack with ice.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack having an opening at its upward end which includes a zipper.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack having individualized compartments which are insulated from the ambient air to concentrate the cooling effects of the ice to the affected area of the knee rather than being lost to the ambient air.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack including fastener means which permits the ice pack to be easily fitted about the knee of the injured person.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack which can be worn by the injured person for significant periods of time without excessive melting of the ice contained therein due to the ambient environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee ice pack in which the fastener comprises the fastener sold under the trademark "Velcro" to permit the ice pack to be easily positioned about the knee or removed therefrom.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.